


Lazy Morning

by mpregfanatic808



Series: Fire Emblem Three Houses Mpreg Oneshots [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpregfanatic808/pseuds/mpregfanatic808
Summary: A very pregnant Linhardt gets woken by his babies in the morning, and can't fall back asleep. He begrudgingly decides to get up for the day, going through his morning slowly before being joined by his husband.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Linhardt von Hevring
Series: Fire Emblem Three Houses Mpreg Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698685
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A muse came to me offering me some mpreg Ferdihart style, so I indulged myself in it. (Again a little disclaimer that I know that having coffee during pregnancy is heavily discouraged, but like another fic I wrote, it's Linhardt's first one in months. I swear I get most of my fanfic ideas while during coffee and it just flows in!)

Linhardt groaned. He could feel the telltale sensation of flutters in his womb, signaling his twins were up and moving around inside of him.

“ _Couldn’t you two have given me five more minutes?_ ” he cursed internally.

With a soft sigh, he resigned himself that he was going to have to get up. Pulling back the covers, he swung himself up to be sitting on the bed with his feet touching the floor. Looking down at his bump (that obscured the view of his silk red boxers), he could see the outlines of where the babies were moving around. Smiling, he gave his bump a rub. Sure this was more exhausting than he imagined, but it was quite enjoyable too. Whenever Ferdinand wanted to get romantic and start caressing his bump, Linhardt was in heaven. It was especially good when another attractive person, someone like Dorothea, was giving Linhardt and his bump attention. Ferdinand would get jealous, and turn up the doting, to which Linhardt enjoyed thoroughly.

Getting out of his thoughts, Linhardt pushed himself up off of the bed. He slid on his pair of dark green slippers that were near the bed, and waddled over to the closet to put on his matching dark green robe. Putting it on and tying it shut, Linhardt looked at his husband, who was still sound asleep in bed. Admittedly, he was kind of envious, but there wasn’t much he could do to keep sleeping in his current condition.

Quietly leaving the bedroom, Linhardt made his way to the kitchen. Once there, he pulled out the coffee and a filter to start making coffee in the pot. Going through the motions of adding the coffee and filter into the pot, he only realized that when he was adding the water that he made enough for himself and Ferdinand, something he hadn’t done in months.

“ _Oh well._ ” Linhardt thought. “ _Too late now. Besides, these two are past due, so just a mug won’t hurt._ ”

With the press of a few buttons, the machine beeped and began to brew the coffee. Watching the coffee fall into the pot, Linhardt’s stomach growled. He hadn’t noticed how hungry he was when he first woke up, but now it hit him. He started contemplating what to eat, perhaps something sweet…

However he had a slight jump when he felt something around his bump, and something on his shoulder. It was just Ferdinand, who wrapped his arms around Linhardt’s waist with his hands on his bump, and rested his head on one of Linhardt’s shoulders.

“I did not mean to startle you, my love.” Ferdinand said softly, yawning after he spoke.

“Good morning, Ferdinand.” Linhardt replied with a yawn. “Sleep well?”

“I did! Was your slumber restful?”

“As restful as it can be right now.”

“Ah, I apologize.”

“No need to apologize, it’s just how it is for now.”

Ferdinand gave Linhardt a kiss on the cheek just as the coffee machine let out another beep to signal that the coffee was made. Ferdinand broke his embrace and grabbed two mugs out. Linhardt went to the fridge to grab some creamer, and then got a spoon out of a drawer. He came back as Ferdinand was finishing pouring the coffee into the mugs. Linhardt grabbed the sugar jar that was nearby and began to put some into his mug to stir, and then began to add in the creamer. Ferdinand looked puzzled as he finished a sip of his own coffee.

“Linhardt, I thought you weren’t supposed to drink coffee?” Ferdinand asked.

“True, and I haven’t in months.” Linhardt replied, and then took a sip of his coffee before speaking again. “But I’m overdue, so might as well treat myself to one cup now.”

“I suppose that is okay. Have you considered being induced?”

“I have, but since my contractions are slowly picking up, I’m hoping I won’t need to be.”

“In that case, have you considered some alternatives?”

Ferdinand smirked, and Linhardt involuntarily let out a small sigh and then smirked in return. Of course Ferdinand was talking about having sex to induce labor. Although there were a few other methods for Linhardt to still try, Ferdinand was seemed to push the sex method more. It was one of the times that, to Linhardt, Ferdinand’s kink and enjoyment of the pregnancy came through. Linhardt was about to open his mouth to speak, but his stomach growled.

“Well, I’ll agree to give your “method” a try.” Linhardt said. “But would you be so kind to make me some breakfast? Something sweet… maybe french toast?”

“As you wish.” Ferdinand replied with a smile.

Giving him a kiss, and then leaning down to give Linhardt’s bump a kiss, Ferdinand got to work on making breakfast. Linhardt grabbed his coffee, and waddled over to the kitchen table to wait for the food. Sitting down, he took a sip from his mug, and felt the flutters of the twins once more.

“ _We’ll be getting food soon, don’t worry._ ” Linhardt thought as he gave his bump a rub. “ _Your dad is making us some now._ ”

Linhardt then turned his attention to the kitchen, and gazed at his husband as he watched him work on getting everything ready. Although he would’ve preferred to sleep in on a morning like this, Linhardt had to admit that he was enjoying this kind of “early” morning.


End file.
